


Letting Go

by CoupdeJarnac



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupdeJarnac/pseuds/CoupdeJarnac
Summary: As much as Sara enjoys sex with Jaal she wished that sometimes he would just relinquish some control and let her worry about him for once instead of him just always focusing on how she feels. If ties and a blindfold are what she needs to get Jaal let her have her way with him, then that's what it takes.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> More drabbles in between working on OC stuff. I may eventually add a part two because I feel like there's so much to work with here, but it also may end up as a second little oneshot.

“Sara,” growled Jaal, “why do I have to be blindfolded?”

“Because I think I might lose my nerve otherwise with you watching me” Sara answered, glad Jaal could not see how much she was blushing.

“And my hands are tied to the headboard why again?”

“Because I know you like to lead things and this is the only way I could figure to get you to lay back and just let me try a few things”.

The sex was good, it was always good, but Jaal liked to lead every time. It was not a bad thing, he made her the center of his universe, bringing her to her peak many times before doing anything for himself, and even then he was still mostly focused on her. Sara just wanted to really get her hands on him. To run her fingers up and down him to figure out how to touch him, what he liked. She wanted him to lay back and do for him what he always did for her, just for him to relax and let her worry about him.

“So now you have me where you want me,” began Jaal, “blindfolded, naked, with my hands tied to the headboard. Why are we doing this again?”

“Because I want to get my hands on you and explore you” Sara was blushing as she ran her fingertips down Jaal’s chest, still very happy that Jaal could not see her face.

“By all means, explore” purred Jaal, enjoying the feeling of Sara’s fingers on his bare skin.

Sara climbed up on top of him, positioning herself to sit just above his hips.

“I think you missed where you were trying to sit, you're a bit high up” Jaal said.

“No. I'm exactly where I want to be, I have you where I want you and I'm taking my time” she reached down to give him a soft kiss on the cheek before running her fingers up the side of his cowl.

She felt the buzz of electric energy under his skin. It was always especially strong around his cowl, where angara stored excess electrostatic energy, making the skin there extra sensitive. She ran her fingers across the thinner skin around the folds of skin on the sides and back of his head, feeling the difference between his normal thick almost hide like skin, and the thinner more membrane like skin that served to help discharge excess electrostatic energy.

Jaal shivered a bit in pleasure as Sara kissed along his cowl, occasionally stopping to nip or lick his skin as she found the most sensitive areas. She paid extra attention to the scar on the left side of his cowl, an old wound from a kett attack that tore out a large chunk of skin, kissing the scar softly as she dragged her nails over all the newly found sensitive spots.

“Maybe I could get used to this” Jaal sighed, clearly settling into the idea of letting Ryder focus and dote on him.

“I was hoping you would let me return the favor and let me worry about how you feel for once” Sara replied between kisses.

Her hands wandered down Jaal’s cowl to his chest, following the natural lines of his body. She could feel his heart beating in a strong cadence, one two-three like a waltz as she kissed along the bony protrusions on his chest that housed the neural nuclei that allowed angara to so finely control their bioelectric fields. Sara knew the skin was not as sensitive there, most of the nerves were well protected by thick muscle and bone, but there was something intimate about kissing the spot over his heart.

“I love you, Sara” came Jaal’s voice softly.

“I love you too, Jaal”. She reached up to kiss his cheek again.

It was hard to believe how far everything had come. Over 600 years ago the Initiative had left the Milky Way, expecting golden worlds and no inhabitants in Heleus, and instead finding a crumbling system racked with war. Now there was hope, the terraforming network was working, the kett were all but entirely eliminated from Heleus, and diplomatic ties were established with the angara. Maybe more than just diplomatic in some cases.

Sara still was not exactly sure what had sparked in interest in Jaal. Maybe it was his openness and honesty, maybe it was his loyalty, or his passion for the things he cared about. Maybe it was his love and devotion to his family and his eagerness to share that with her even before they were together. Sara could admit that even before leaving for Andromeda she had probably dated more people who were not human than were human, but she had grown up around turians, asari and drell and all the other Milky Way species, and there was something very normal about dating a turian or hooking up with an asari. The angara were new and exciting though, she was constantly learning new things about them, and the first time she and Jaal were intimate there was a flood of emotions ranging from a deep love to an excitement to experience a new unknown. Everything about Jaal was new and alien and exciting.

Sara shimmied her way farther down, now straddling his hips to give her more access to him. She could feel his arousal, the seam between his legs slightly parted and a bit of dampness leaking out, though she ignored it and instead began to gently knead her palms into his sides like she knew he liked.

“You tease me so my darling one” a happy and content smile on Jaal’s face. “Every time you lean forward to adjust where you're massaging you grind against me, my temptress”.

“Not on purpose”.

“Whatever you say”.

Sara moved farther down, now sitting on the bed between Jaal’s legs. She kissed and nipped his hips, coaxing soft sighs from him in the process. Jaal was always vocal during sex, but it was a nice change for her to be in charge, being about to elicit sounds from him entirely on her own.

She dug her nails into his hips as she began to kiss and nip up and down his thighs, savoring the small moans he made as she moved closer to his seam.

“I want to try something with you, I don't know how well it'll work so you'll have to give me some feedback” Sara said tentatively, not sure if what she planned on doing was normally done.

“I trust you, and you know I'm not good at keeping quiet, you'll know if I like it”. A large smile had crept across his face as he hoped she would continue her downwards and inwards exploration.

With a new resolve, and mild embarrassment, Sara ran a finger along his seam, feeling the wetness of his natural lubricant coating her fingers. She felt the muscles that were keeping him sheathed relax and bit and open his seam a bit more, just enough for her to easily slide a finger in.

Jaal let out a heady moan as Sara’s finger brushed against his sheathed erection, letting Sara know it was alright to continue. She ran her finger along the inside of his sheath, trying to figure out if there was anything else she could do. As she circled around and reached the top of his sheath she was rewarded with Jaal throwing his head back and letting out a needy gasp as his hips automatically bucked forward.

“What's that?” Sara purred, pleased with her discovery.

“A very sensitive spot” answered Jaal “Somewhere that's not usually directly touched”.

“Oh sorry about that” Sara began to withdraw her finger.

“I didn't say it was a bad thing, just something I'm not used to” Jaal paused, looking for the right words to explain angaran anatomy. “That spot is just barely inside the top of the sheath so if I'm in you deep and grinding against you it sort of gently rubs against my base, or there's just a little pressure on the nerves from the outside”.

“So no direct contact?”

“Typically? No. But I think I like what you did with your finger. Maybe it works better since you're human and there no electricity coming off your finger”.

“So it's safe for me to continue?”

“I'd prefer if you did”.

Sara gently ran her finger along the inside of his sheath, pressing in deeper and stroking his erection. She closed her eyes and felt along the ridges and folds of his cock, the same thick folds of skin like what was on his head.

“You can use more than one finger” Jaal managed between soft moans.

“That's not too tight of a fit or anything?”

“Your fingers are smaller than an angara’s, plus a little pressure in the sheath feels good”.

Sara slid a second finger in, running it along his cock as she entered him. His moans were slowly becoming louder. She positioned her fingers with one on each side of his cock so she could squeeze him a bit as she ran her fingers along his length, coaxing even more sounds from him.

“Another finger” came Jaal’s voice, more needy than his last request .

Sara slide in a third finger, a bit of a tight fit, though she still had quite a bit of wiggle room to run her fingers around his erection and stroke the sensitive spot at the top of his sheath again, causing Jaal to let out another gasp and buck his hip forward, in turn pushing her fingers deeper into him.

His breathing was ragged, and his skin was absolutely flushed with blue undertones, though Jaal seemed to be deeply enjoying allowing Sara to explore him.

Sara shifted her weight and leaned forward, placing her face near the top of Jaal’s seam.

“Sara” moaned Jaal.

“I'm right here” she placed a few soft kisses around the edges of his seam, tasting some of the lubricant that had started to leak out. It was mild, slightly sweet, not a flavor she would ever seek out but much better than anything that came out of a human.

Tentatively Sara ran her tongue down Jaal’s seam, she felt the muscles along his seam tense and relax as Jaal squirmed underneath her.

“Was that alright?” She asked, unsure if Jaal’s lack of noise meant she had done something wrong.

“Yes, yes. Sara, please” he was babbling, slightly overwhelmed between her fingers and tongue, feeling a little thrown off from not being able to see, and a little frustrated from not being able to touch her, but thoroughly enjoying letting Sara have her way.

“Please what?” asked Sara. She knew what the rest of Jaal’s request was, but she had found her confidence and was finally enjoying being in control and maybe bossing him around a bit.

“Sara, your tongue, can you, can you lick in my sheath?” He had a hard time getting his words out.

Sara did not need any convincing, and she knew what she wanted to do first. She poked her tongue into the top of his seam and ran it along the sensitive spot.

“Fuck” moaned Jaal.

“So you do get vulgar eventually” teased Sara.

“I don't know the last time someone's tongue was in my sheath, there's not a whole lot going through my mind besides how good that felt”.

“Enjoying me leading?”

“Stars yes”.

“Good”. Sara resumed her exploration, coaxing as many sounds from Jaal as she could. New sounds, soft needy sound and mewls she had not heard him make before which only boosted her confidence and effort to do for Jaal what he always did for her.

She swirled her tongue around the tip of his still sheathed cock and felt the way it twitched against her tongue in response. Human tongues might be relatively short, but it was still enough to let her lick along the first few ridges of his cock before returning her attention back to the sensitive spot at the top of his sheath and licking over it a few times.

Jaal’s hips bucked forward again automatically, causing Sara to smack her face into his pelvis.

“I'm going to have to pin your hips down if you do that again” Sara said, only half joking.

“Whatever you need to do, just please don't stop”.

Sara set a new pace, running her fingers along his shaft while softly licking over his sensitive spot, trying not to overstimulate him while still focusing on this being the best foreplay of his life.

“I've never seen you stay sheathed for so long” remarked Sara.

“It's not the easiest thing, but this has felt to good to rush. Good sheath play is something there's always time for”.

There was so much electricity buzzing under his skin, making Jaal’s skin incredibly sensitive. Sara took advantage of it, using her other hand to rake her nails down the inside of his thigh and making Jaal’s breath hitch.

“It's a shame that you need so much time between rounds,” began Sara, “you seem to be enjoying this, but I'm not done playing with you”.

Jaal let out a long, keening whine which Sara did not know if it was in frustration or pleasure. Either way, she was having fun really getting her hands on him.

She slowly withdrew her fingers and tongue from Jaal, causing Jaal to whine even louder.

“Where are you?” He asked.

“I'm right here my darling” Sara took the time to drag her nails down the sides of Jaal’s ribcage.

“But I do have something to ask you, will you unsheath for me?”

Sara watched as Jaal complied with her request, his erection finally emerging from his sheath, coated in a thick layer of his lubricant. The first time they had sex she really did not have time to reaget a good look at what she was working with, and even other times the most she usually got was just a quick look before Jaal was buried in her.

Maybe pretty was not the right word, but Jaal’s cock was much enticing looking than any other species’s. It was a slightly darker shade of purple that the rest of him, with the same pink speckling running along the top as there was on his head and face. There were folds of skin running the length of his cock, similar to the folds on the back of his head, that formed deep ridges from base to tip that made him feel so different than from anyone else.

Finally her chance to actually figure him out.

She slowly ran her fingers up his length from his thick base to his beautifully tapered tip to see how he reacted.

He squirmed and shuddered as Sara continued to ghost her fingers along his length.

“Sara, you tease me too much” he moaned.

“I have to find some way to drag it out since angara only can do one round at a time” Sara said.

“I'm not sure how much more I can take”.

“There's only a few more things I want to try. Hold out for me?”

“I will do what I can, darling one”.

Sara reached up to kiss his cheek before continuing her exploration. She wrapped her fingers around his base and gave him a few strokes, coating her hands in his slick fluids in the process.

“I've never noticed how wet you are before” she said.

“This is a lot more than normal because of how you've been teasing me”.

“You know you taste pretty good too”. Sara lifted her fingers to her mouth to lick them off, making sure to make enough noise for Jaal to know what she was doing.

“Sara” he whined.

“I wonder if your cum tastes as good?” She asked in a sing song voice, trying to purposely rile Jaal up more. She continued to stroke him, tightening her grip a bit and increasing her pace.

“Sara, please,” he managed between gasps, “please just ride me already. I need to be in you, this is torture in the best way but I want to feel you”.

“You've felt me this whole time, my hands, my lips, my tongue, maybe more precisely I've felt you, but you promised you let me do this, I am almost done with my exploration though. Just one more thing”.

“And what is that?”

“I want to return the favor” she grinned. “I want to devour you. In the best way”.

Jaal immediately bucked his hips forward as he felt Sara’s lips close around his tip, jamming himself deeper into her mouth. Her lips were so soft, and her mouth and tongue were so warm, he did not think he could last for long like this.

He felt the familiar build up of energy all over his body as Sara’s head bobbed up and down, taking a bit more of him in her mouth each time while she used her hand to stroke what she could not fit.

Sara varied her pace, occasionally stopping completely to just play with his tip or kiss and lick along his length.

“If you were to finished now, how long would you need for a second round?” Sara asked while she continued to stroke him.

“I don't know, but I'm getting close”.

“I can work with that”.

She started gently, kissing his tip and slowly taking him into her mouth, continuing until she neared his base and he was too wide to take, his tip in her throat before slowly pulling away. She continued her pattern, picking up speed each time until Jaal was moaning and babbling and her translator was no longer able to pick up what he was saying.

Jaal could not hold back anymore. Sara felt Jaal’s electrical discharge began and she quickly moved so just Jaal’s tip was in the front of her mouth. She felt the familiarity of it all, the way the electrostatic energy flowed from him to her and lit all her nerves on fire with pleasure. The way his tip swelled up in her mouth, an evolutionary advantage to keep him anchored in his partner while he came and to stopper the cum inside, and the outpouring of cum that followed it.

Sara felt her mouth fill with it. Perhaps it was not her best idea considering the volume of cum that angara managed, nearly 3 tablespoons compared to the few milliliters a human could manage. Some escaped her mouth as she pulled away from Jaal and struggled with swallowing it. The taste was not bad, mostly just a thicker version of his lubricant, definitely something she did not mind.

“Did you swallow all of that?” Jaal asked between deep breaths.

“What I could, I sort of forgot how much there was”.

“Please untie me Sara, I want to hold you”.

“You're hands are tied loosely with a scarf, you can easily wiggle free”.

“But you asked me not to, to keep my hands up here until you untied them. Please untie me” he asked again.

Sara crawled up next to him and untied the silky scarf she used to tie him to the headboard and removed the other scarf she had used to cover his eyes.

“There is my beautiful love” Jaal cooed as he pulled Sara against his chest.

“So, okay with letting me lead?”

“I've never had an issue with letting you lead, I just always wanted to make sure you were content and satisfied. That you reached your peak as many times and felt worshipped like the goddess you are. If you ever felt less than that I'd be doing a terrible job as your husband”. Jaal kissed Sara’s forehead gently, finally happy to really feel her.

“Well, I wanted to do that for you. Just let you lay back and enjoy everything, just let me take care of you”.

“I just wished I could have held out longer, maybe have you ride me so you'd get something out of it too”. He began to absentmindedly trace shapes on Sara’s back.

“Oh I got plenty out of it, believe me, it was a learning experience”.

“And what all did you learn?”

“I learned about sheath play, and that you have a sensitive spot, and what you taste like, and that 3 tablespoons is a lot more when it's in your mouth”.

Jaal chuckled, “It sounds like you've made great strides in Human-Angaran relations today”.

“I have, I'm learning things no human has ever learned before”. Sara cuddled the best she could against Jaal’s chest, feeling his heartbeat slowly return to normal.

“Then maybe we can do this again sometimes. I don't think I mind being a bit tied up, and truthfully I think I like you getting a bit bossy”.

“I kind of like getting my hands all over you and having my way”.

“Then it's settled, we’ll have to do this more often, but maybe you can find something that I can't wiggle my hands free from?”

“I figured I wouldn't need to do that again, that you'd let me have my way after the first time”. Sara furrowed her brow, was Jaal really that concerned that he could not just let her have her way?

“I just like the feeling of you being in complete control, and I'd like it if I really couldn't move my hands, just let you drag things out and tease me”.

“I wouldn't have figured you to be someone with a subby side”.

“What does that mean?”

“I'll tell you later. For now let's just rest, and maybe if you're good I'll tie you up and ride you”.

“I'd like that”.

Sara buried her face into Jaal’s neck. “I love you”.

“I love you too” he said back.

It was not long until both of them fell into a cozy rest, happily tired and tangled up in each other. It had been a good day, a good experience for them both, and a precursor for more discoveries yet to come.


End file.
